Cardiac arrhythmia, such as atrial fibrillation, occurs when regions of cardiac tissue abnormally conduct electric signals to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the normal cardiac cycle and causing asynchronous rhythm. Important sources of undesired signals are located in the tissue region along the pulmonary veins of the left atrium and in the superior pulmonary veins. In this condition, after unwanted signals are generated in the pulmonary veins or conducted through the pulmonary veins from other sources, they are conducted into the left atrium where they can initiate or continue arrhythmia,
Procedures for treating arrhythmia include surgically disrupting the origin of the signals causing the arrhythmia, as well as disrupting the conducting pathway for such signals. More recently, it has been found that by mapping the electrical properties of the endocardium and the heart volume, and selectively ablating cardiac tissue by application of energy, it is possible to cease or modify the propagation of unwanted electrical signals from one portion of the heart to another. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions.
In this two-step procedure—mapping followed by ablation—electrical activity at points in the heart is typically sensed and measured by advancing a catheter containing one or more electrical sensors into the heart, and acquiring data at a multiplicity of points. These data are then utilized to select the target areas at which ablation is to be performed.
A lasso catheter is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,339, which is herein incorporated by reference. Particularly adapted for mapping and ablation a pulmonary vein or its ostium, the lasso catheter can decrease diagnostic time, but its use is limited to mapping one vein or ostium at a time. There being four pulmonary veins in the left atrium, there is a desire for a catheter to be able to simultaneously map and/or ablate more than a single PV ostium.